War between worlds
by avenger47ESP
Summary: Three years have happened since Mavis and Jhonny knew themselves, now they engaged and living happily but the reunion with an old friend of Jhonny can put in danger his friends. Rated for T blood, violence and even alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm avenger47ESP and this is my first fic.**

**I want to thank Sondardo and Wallaceb and for giving me the motivation to translate from Spanish.**

**Rated T for extreme violence, blood and even alcohol for people who like to see the dark side of vampires and how even a relationship like Mavis and Jonathan's can have bad moments out of perfect love stories.**

**Noteto English readers: you will see all kinds of critical hearken to help me improve my future stories. Most of the fic is translated with Google but I will try to correct all the mistakes that I can but if it is difficult to read, Say it! And I will try to strive more.**

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Reunion.

In a hidden place in the forests of Transylvania is a hotel of the same name which has remained hidden from the world until a human named Jonny changed everything ... but that's another story. Now three years later, Jonny is engaged to the owner´s daughter, none other than Count Dracula. Now after Mavis and Jonny have finished their trips they have come back to the hotel to celebrate Mavis's birthday.

On a dark night while Drac dealt with party planning, Mavis and Jonny were flying over the forest to land on the branch of a tree where they recovered their human form:

-"What happened to youMavis? Since we returned to the hotel you have been quite, I hope i didn't do something that has upset you?" Since they arrived at the hotel Mavis had been depressed and that was something that concerned Jonny too much.

- "Umm... oh, no it's just that our trips have ended, so I feel a little sad..."

- "Who said they have finished? The world is huge and after the celebration we will go where you want, we can spend all of our life and we still will not finish". Jonny reassured himself that his only concern was that.

Mavis looked at the boy's eyes with a smile.

- "I remember that we are almost immortal". Mavis said with a mocking tone.

- "Haha, much better so I can spend more time with y ..."

Before he could finish Mavis kissed him, a kiss that was quickly returned.

But they could not enjoy it much since they heard footsteps coming towards them.

- "Did you hear that?" Mavis said with a face full of frustration, she hates it when something interrupts the process.

- "A Little, my vampire hearing still has to tune a little". He said and they became bats and flew to the place where the sound came.

There was a brown-haired man, tall and looked to be strong but he must have been Jonny´s age.

-"But that is Santi, what is he doing here?" Jonny looked like he'd seen a ghost.

-"Who is he? I thought that your family was the only ones who know our existence. Johnny and Mavis told his family 1 year ago and although at first they were afraid they soon saw that Mavis was a good person and accepted her in the family. They promised not to tell anyone.

-"He's a good friend of my childhood. I haven't seen him for years". Memories flooded Jonny'smind. "Mavis, if we tell him the truth, I know he will not be scared".

- "You know that I support all that you do". Mavis's smile was enough to give the nod to Jonny.

That said both changed to human form and stood in front of Santi who at first seemed scared but when he saw Jonny his expressions changed completely to express a smile:

- "Jonny is that you?"

**Ok, first chapter is like a prologue but the next chapters will be around 1k words or more. Thanks again to wallaceb for helping me with the translation. I want to warn that this fic is shorter than I wanted because I lost the motivation when I saw that it wasn't being too assimilated by Spanish readers, it is around 10k or more but I will add a few chapters more only for you.**

**After this fic, I am preparing another story that will be better, with some ideas of wallaceb and sondardo. I will try to add one chapter every three days because to translate a fic is harder than to write one in your main language.**

**Ok, this is all for now and I wish that you will enjoy the fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A dangerous presentation.

In the woods there was Mavis, Jonny and Santi, enjoy reading:

-"Jonny is that you?"

-"Yes old friend, high five!" They began making a greeting that Mavis looked at strangely.

- "Haha, how long has it been since I last saw you Jonny? Four years?"

-"3 years, what are you doing here?"

-" I am assigned to Serbia to see that there was still peace, hedgerows and what happened there years ago, but now I am on holiday and I happened to go to the last place from which we spoke by phone to see if you were still there..."

- "You are assigned?" Mavis wondered confused because she didn't understand what that they had been talking about.

- "Oh yes, I am a soldier, more specifically I am a UN blue helmet, we go to problem areas to ease the fumes".

Mavis thought that her father would not like a soldier at the hotel and would be even more worried about what would happen when they tell their secret, who knows if he was armed.

-"Well Jonny are you going to introduce me to this beauty here".

- "Santi, she is Mavis, she's my ... my fiancée". Jonny feelt weird saying that in front of his old friend but knew he would accept.

-"fiancée!... It appears that at the end you have settled down, Jonny ehh ... but the fact is that I'm glad for it. I hope that he isn´t giving you too many problems". He said to Mavis joking.

- "Haha do not worry, I have highly trained him". Mavis was glad that Santi was as friendly as Jonny.

Jonny looked sulky while the two spoke but he liked to see them like this.

-"Hey Santi, Mavis' father has a very unusual hotel around here why don't you stay for a few days, we are celebrating the Mavis' birthday".

- "Yes, come with us, you will enjoy it". Mavis thought it was time that other humans knew of their existence.

- "Yeah why not, I think I need some relaxation, and do not worry Mavis I don't ask a woman's age". Mavis felt relieved to hear that, at least she would not have to lie about her age. "By the way why did you say that it is peculiar?"

- "Believe me you'll find out" ... Jonny saw the first light of day on the horizon. "The truth is that we should go now".

Mavis also saw the lights.

- "Yes, my father should be wondering where we are."

Meanwhile in the hotel Dracula was organizing the preparations for the party with his friends Frank and Wayne.

- "Hey Drac, do you think this year you will sing like when we met Jonny?" Frank loved that night and he will never forget it.

- "It will be fun, and you Mavis will be glad to take the chance to spend more time with her future husband". Wayne commented as he placed a table.

-"I don't think so, and I'm too old for that". Dracula said always with his Eastern European accent. "And I can't believe that my Mavy-Wavy is getting married. I still think it's too early".

- "Getting married is the best way to express your love, Drac". Franky always supported his niece. "What a shame that Martha is not here to see it".

- "She will always be with us Frank, always will be ..."

It was sad to hear about Martha but he knew not to be sad at times like these.

- "By the way guys, does anyone know if Murray and Griffin will come this year"? Wayne missed the jokes that he and Murray used to do to Griffin.

- "This year they will not, apparently they have also found their Zing".

None of them could believe that those two could have found their Zing but they felt happy for them.

Meanwhile outside the castle Mavis, Jonny and Santi had reached the entrance of the castle.

- "Wow, it must be cool to live in a house like this". Santi could not believe what he was seeing; he had always been fascinated by castles and fortresses.

- "Yes , yes it is but before you met Mavis' family and friends you must know that they are a bit peculiar but they are good people and I assure you there is nothing to fear". Jonny knew that if his friend could appreciate the monsters anybody could too.

-"Okay Jonny this has ceased being funny, what's up?..."

- "You must know that Mavis and the guests of this castle are ... monsters, and for a year myself too". Jonny said showing his neck where there were two fang marks.

-"Wait, wait, wait you are trying to say that monsters live here and that you and your girlfriend are something like vampires?"

- "Yes and my father is none other than Dracula ..."

Mavis was beginning to realize that it wasn´t a very good idea to bring Santi here.

- "How do you want me to swallow that ... I've suffered but this has lost all the grace".

Santi was getting angry but then Jonny and Mavis looked into each other's eyes and in a second they transformed into bats in a cloud of purple smoke and after that they opened the hotel´s doors revealing a crowd of man-fish monsters, ghosts, zombies, armors, etc...

Santi was now petrified, he had listened to a lot of stories about monsters and he believed that they were only that, stories, but now they were all true.

- "Santi, tell us something please ..." Johnny and Mavis were now in human form and began to panic waiting for a reaction from Santi. But it was not long until Santi drew his pistol from under his jacket and pointing directly at Johnny's heart...

-"I can only say that I can´t believe that I've been walking all this time with bloodsuckers and much less than my best friend was a monster!"

Jonny and Mavis couldn´t believe what was happening especially Jonny; his best friend was pointing a gun at him!

-"Santi, we're good people, we only drink blood substitutes." It hurt so much to when someone thought they were bloodsucking monsters.

-"ENOUGH! I don´t want to hear it, I just want to leave this place".

- "Santi, where did you get that weapon? I thought you were peaceful ..." Jonathan was still petrified to see that his friend could kill him at any time.

-"I'm a soldier, do you really think I don´t carry guns"?

-"WHAT IS THIS RIOT!?" A distinctive Eastern European accent could be heard from behind, it was Dracula with Frank and Wayne who went out to see what was happening.

Dracula couldn´t believe what he saw, a stranger was aiming with a gun to his daughter and Jonny. That made him angry making her eyes blood red and his fangs grow.

-"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE AIMING THAT AT MY DAUGHTER!?"

To see the King of the Vampires was more than Santi could bear so he mindlessly pointed to Jonny and without even thinking about the consequences ... he shot.

I hope you are enjoying the story, and I know that a soldier is a new type of character and for some people it could be weird but we have had hunters but not soldiers so I thought that it could be interesting to make Johnny's friend one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A desperate flight.

Mavis was frozen. For her, time had stopped; she could see the bullet that was going towards the heart of her love. All she could do was close her eyes and pray that everything was a nightmare. She knew that the only way a normal bullet can kill a vampire is hitting in the heart, was this the end? But she quickly found that this was not a dream because she heard the bullet hitting and making Jonny let out a muffled sound of pain.

When she opened her eyes she felt as if she had been reborn. Jonny was unharmed but he had a horrified face, the same face that Mavis expressed when she saw that the bullet had hit Dracula who had put himself in the path of the bullet. The injury began to heal quickly without any problems. Santi meanwhile looked horrified as the vampire's body healed so he dropped the gun and started running in the opposite direction only to be stopped by Dracula's powers.

-"You two armors, take him to the dungeon". Two armors quickly seized the paralyzed Santi and took him away and after they left Dracula turned his face to Mavis and Jonny. "You two, in my office, NOW."

Jonny and Mavis entered followed by Dracula leaving out Frank, Wayne and some puppies trying to understand what just happened.

Upon reaching his office Dracula closed the door and turned to the pair. He didn´t have red eyes but his face was full of a terrible fear.

-"Will someone explain to me what just happened?"

- "He is Santi ... a childhood friend that we found in the forest ..."

While Jonny told the story Mavis remained on the floor with her head between her legs, she was very hurt by what just happened. Not only had she seen the approaching death of her love and future husband but she realized that not all humans could accept them, monsters were good. Thinking about it made her more depressed and tears began to run down her cheeks.

-"You really believed that all humans would be like Jonny or his family?" Dracula knew that Jonny and Mavis did it with the best intentions but they put their family and friends in danger. "And now we have the problem where we have a human in a cell, and now I have to erase his memory."

-"All is fine now, Drac, from now on we will exercise more care ... Jonny couldn't finish when he saw Mavis sobbing on the wall so he sat beside her. "Mavis, everything is fine now, don't cry, I don't like seeing you like this"... His voice was a soothing addition to sadness.

-"I am sorry Jonny, I just ... I just realized that the monsters will never be rebellious, someone will always fear or hate them". She sounded as if she had discovered a painful secret.

Dracula couldn´t bear seeing his daughter crying and although he was still angry he tried to calm her.

-"Come little fangs, don't be sad everything has already finished and all will went well ...

- Yes, Drac is right, and although all the monsters are still a secret... I'll always be with you and I will never let anything separate us...

Mavis dried her tears and with a shy smile turned to Jonny:

-"Oh Johnny…" They both hugged." I love you ..."

It would be a nice final except an armor opened the door without even asking.

-"Sir, sir, we have an emergency ..."

- "Don't you see that we're in the middle of something important?"

- "But sir, it is the human boy, after the effects of the paralysis wire off he forced his cell open and fled ..."

The three vampires felt the world snapping at their feet, if he could get somewhere with humans it will be the end of the existence of monsters. Without even talking to each other they became bats and went out through the window ... To their fortune, it was winter and at that time the sun was up only a few hours.

- "Wait, we must organize". Everyone knew how he likes having everything under control. "Mavis, you go to the south ... Jonny, east ... I'm faster so I will watch over the west and north, and I don't think he is out of the woods yet".

Indeed, somewhere in the forest Santi was running without looking back, all he wanted was to get out of this nightmare, but around him, he began to feel like someone was following him. After a few steps he stopped abruptly. Two wolves were in front of him and six others began to leave the Woods.

-"You will not stop me ..." after saying this, Santi pulled a knife from his boot. It was the same one that he had used to pick the lock of the cell.

Just only a second later a wolf lunged at him but he was quick and managed to dodge the attack stabbing the wolf with the knife. The same thing happened with the next two but the fourth managed to surround him and bite his arm. Santi reacted quickly and slashed the wolf leaving him lifeless on the ground. As a soldier he was not afraid of pain but despite his skills, he knew that ending the four other wolves would be very complicated.

There wasn't time to rest when two wolves rushed him, one of them died without touching him but the other bit his leg however he managed to catch the wolf and finish him. Santi was covered in blood and he really didn't know if it was his or from the wolves. Even deep in thoughts Santi barely managed to dodge the attack of another wolf that had surrounded him but he would not fall for the same trap twice. After dodging the wolf's blow he turned and stabbed him.

There was only one more wolf but this one was much bigger than the others, he probably was the leader. The wolf and Santi exchanged glances until the wolf started running towards Santi, and he tried to stop it with a lunge but he was weak from his wounds so the wolf was faster and bit him in the neck.

Santi could only scream in pain as the wolf was biting hard. Santi had too much appreciation to his life so he used his remaining strength to take the knife and stab the animal that fell lifeless to the ground. After a few seconds of silence Santi began to close his eyes fainting and bleeding in the woods.

I hope you enjoy reading, at least I love writing it. If there is any animal lover Reading this I invite then to step into Santi's shoes and see that such violence was necessary to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A change of ideals.

Santi woke with a sharp pain through allhis body, then looked around hoping to remainin the woods or even worse, being dead, but he was in a room that appeared to be a hospital room. He tried to get up but he was still weak from the neck wound that now was bandaged and healing.

He assumed that a hunter found him in the woods and took him to the nearest hospital but this idea was shattered when he saw a mummy dressed as a nurse entering the room. He didn'tfearterrorists, madmen or wild animals but monsters gave him chills.

- "Oh, you've woken up, after three days of unconscious we were starting to think that you would die." Three days! Santi felt uncomfortable to think that he had spent three days with monsters. "I will go to tell Johnny and Miss Mavis, they were very concerned about you".

Santi said nothing and then the Mummy / nurse left the room. In only two minutesJohnnyand Mavis came in with big smiles in their faces.

- "Finally you woke up; I thought I would never see you again. I 'm glad you're okay." Santi looked at Jonny's smile feeling comforted but that changed when he saw the fangs in his mouth. Except for that he was glad that Johnny cared about him.

- "What happened?Who saved me? That was the only thing that hedidn't know.

-"Mavis saved you, when we heard that you ran, we startedlooking for you, we just wanted to show you that we are not bad and I would like ifwecould be friends again."Santi felt a little sorry for what had happened. Even he couldn'tbelieve that monsters were peaceful and hedidn't like the idea of worrying people.

Meanwhile Mavis was still in the doorway,she looked as if she feared the reaction of Santi if she approached him. Santi knew that she had saved his life so he could only say one thing:

- "Thank you ... thank you for saving my life even after what I did." A small smile appeared on Mavis' face.

- "It's nothing, I hate the idea of letting someone die and at least a friend of Johnny" ...

Just when she finishes the sentence the door opened again but thisFrank, Wayne, Wanda and Eunice plus a few crazy puppies entered the room.

- "Great, you are awake, Jonny and Mavis were very worried about you." Frank was the first to speak.

- "Yes, they haven´t moved away from your room during these days." Wanda said this with her tender motherly voice.

- "Though we all know what happened the other day we are still glad that you are well." Wayne could barely speak trying to control the puppies that had entered.

- "I think we haven´t been presented yet, right ...?" Eunice said taking her husband´shand.

With all that had happenedit was normal they didn't know each other yet but Jonny doesn´t take long to start theintroductions.

- "Guys, this is Santi, my best childhood friend. Santi came here looking for me and these are Mavis´ uncles:Frank,Wayne, Wanda and Eunice".

- "Nicetomeetyou..." That's all he could say because then the door opened letting in a dark figure, it was Dracula.

He walked over to the bed where Santi was and all around them were in silence. Seeing him madeSanti´s blood freeze as he still remembered with horror when Dracula got angry with red eyes.

- "Please don´t kill me...!"Santi screamed, coveringhimselfwith his arms.

Everyone in the room started laughing while Dracula told the scared boy:

- "Who said anything about killing you? Yeah well I don´t like that you shot Jonny but I willnot hurt you and Ionly came to see how you are."

- "So you are not the bloodthirsty monsters of legends?"

- "Of course not, I told you we only use substitutes." Mavis said; the smile of the girl was able to dispel all fear.

Meanwhile Dracula was deep in thought, since Mavis brought Santi from the forest he had been wondering why Santi's blood didn´tmake her crazy because Mavis does not know how control her thirst. Luckily, Dracula had read once that when human bloodtouchesother blood itloses all the "essence" and in this case he was covered in wolf blood.

- "Hey Santi, when you recover,we were wondering if you, Mavis and I can go to the town, I heard that they are in holiday and we will have great night." Jonny was eager to reminisce with his friend where each party was better than the last.

- "Yes, yes, since Istartedtraveling around the world with Jonny I've caught a good taste for human parties".

- "I ... yeah, of course I will".

After a few minutes of small talk and several apologies of Santi that were accepted everyone left to let him to rest but soon Dracula reentered:

- "Listen Santi, Jonny has told me what you do and I want you to know I don't mind that you are a soldier but I don't want weapons in my hotel." This time Dracula had the serious voice.

- "Quiet Count, I have no reason to use them."

- "Thank you and by the way call me Drac." With a smile Drac left the room.

Days passed and the night of the second day the three were ready to go. Jonny had his typical apparel while Santi had put on some clothes that Johnny gave him, but Mavis had prepared very well, wearing a beautiful dark blue dress plus some precious earrings probably ones that Eunice had given her.

- "How do I look?"

- "Beautiful."The two guys said at once. Jonny rarely saw his girlfriend with clothes that aren't black.

- "Then let's go." Dracula had loaned the hearse to Santi and although it was a little creepy it was better than walking. Mavis and Jonny could easilyfly but decided to go together in the back. And so they started the car engine towards the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A night to forget .

Just took them half an hour to reach the village it was dark but it was far so lively , people walked from here to there with their families and friends talking and laughing but if the atmosphere wasn´t very busy at the outside the town, people in the center were crazy there were music bands and lots of people dancing. Two hours flew by with the three boys laughing and dancing , except at a party in Hawaii Jonny and Mavis had never been so full with "party energy". Santi met with a group of friends of the army that were in the party and told him they had a tent in another place which had become a giant disco with all kinds of music, food and of course alcoholic beverages which both Jonny and Santi enjoyed years ago.

- " Hey guys , I'm told that there is a huge disco beyond , we could go there " . The other two nodded with a smile and while Mavis was ahead Santi Jonny approached him . " Hey , I hope you have not lost that spirit of party you haven´t tried or a drink since we came ."

- "Of course not , I just don't know if Mavis will be angry , in our travels we have been to parties but none was as we did in high school "

- " Relaaaax , she will not mind and maybe even she likes "

After only a few minutes had passed through another square reached even fuller than the other, and in the center was a building made possibly only for the party where they quickly came and while Santi went in search of food and beverages Mavis and Jonny stayed dancing on stage.

After a while Santi returned with two glasses topped up something that sure was a mixture of more than two alcoholic drinks . Mavis thought it was for Jonny and for him,she knews that human youth drink alcohol but was surprised to see that Santi give Jonny one and the other to her.

- " Here I bring these for you and now i leave you alone, I met a girl who is fucking hot " Santi is taking away a girl with one arm and a glass in the other, we could tell that he was enjoying the party .

Mavis had never tried alcohol but Jonny took a sip and looked at her :

- "try it, I promise you'll like it." Mavis approached cup and took a sip, at first she did not like the taste but then felt the heat go her throat and without even thinking took another sip. Jonny smiled, took her hand and they went out on stage.

Jonny awoke with a severe headache, just remember anything from last night, the last thing he remembered was dancing on stage with Mavis . He began to look around , to his surprise he was in a cave and at the end he could see that it was day, first he thought they had to hide in the first place they saw.

Not far away was Mavis even sleeping, Jonny went to wake her but she saw horrified her mouth and clothes were covered in blood, his fangs protruded from his lips as they had increased in size and he froze more when he that he also had blood in his mouth and clothes as well as his fangs had also increased .

- "Mavis Mavis .. awake" . Mavis opened his eyes only to see their love in front of her, he was covered in blood, like his clothes!.

- " Jhonny , what is all these blood " . Both found that his eyes were blood red, which occurs when a vampire feeds on human blood.

- "I don´t know, I don´t remember what happened last night , we should get drunk and we did a madness ." Jonny knew this was his fault , he should never have drunk knowing he was no longer human . Mavis saw Jonny was blaming and although in some ways it was true , she couldn´t bear to see him like this .

- " Jhonny , quiet, now we must go back and tell dad what happened but we must wait until nightfall ." Even with the pleasant voice of Mavis , Jonny was grieving and throwing the blame until one name came to mind ...

- " And Santi , he trusted us, now he will see that we are nothing but monsters." Mavis could not answer ,in fact, Jonny was right. " Mavis , do you think this blood is him ? "

- " Of course not , he wis our friend, we would never hurt ... " . Jonny interrupted.

- "Two years ago almost you killed me Mavis , for my blood, how do you think I became into a vampire " . Mavis looked at him sadly , had always told herself that she made it to stay with Jonny and they could spend their life together, but she had to transform him because Mavis was beginning to attack him just to get his blood .

Hours passed , they spent most of the time hugging and wiping the blood with a creek crossing the cave. When at last night fell, they both started to leave but stopped when they saw two figures that blocked their path. They found that they were Santi and Dracula , the first one had sadness in the face but Santi was angry , they could see it in his eyes although humans do not change color .

Jonny approached them only to receive a punch that sent Santi, it doesn´t hurt because he was a vampire but the pain was the last thing he should worry about. Mavis expected any ation of Drac but no, he froze while looking at them.

- "Dad , what happened? " . Dracula looked at her , not with anger but in sorrow , Mavis never had seen him like this since she attacked Jonny years ago by his blood .

- " Oh Mavis , what you have done. "


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The beginning of the end.

**This chapter is shorter than normal but I promise that the next one will be bigger than the others. There are around 4 more chapters in the Spanish version, but I will write a sequel within this same story (it´s easier than starting another fic) and I am curious, what do you think that will happen in the sequel? I promise that it will be surprising. Review!**

- "What, what happened?" Mavis was too tense, is it so bad what they did? While Jonny was still sitting on the floor, he was a kid who never got in trouble but this time thingswere serious, was he really so weak as to let his instincts out?

- "Not now, we must return to the hotel before they find us." Santi wasn´t very angry but still very serious.

- "Come on Jonny, we must go." Mavis took the boy's hand and everyone went outside.

It did not take long to reach a small road where the hearse was. Mavis and Jonny preferred to keep flying but Dracula put them in the back. Behind them, in the forest, Mavis could see the light of torches, and suddenly an image of her mother's death crossed her mind. She couldn´t believe that this was happening again.

- "I will try to distract them, while you go to the hotel, I will meet you there." Mavis wanted to stop her father but in a second he disappeared in a red cloud.

Santi accelerated and headed to the hotel. There was silence for the first minutes until Santi spoke:

- "I can´t believe that I trusted you. In my mind I should have guessed that this would happen..." He could have continued but in the mirror he saw that Jonny was crestfallen and Mavis was crying in silence against the window. He realized that knowing what they had done was enough torture. "Sorry, I shouldn´t have said that, it's just that I fear for what will happen."

- "What happened that night?" That was the only thing that Jonny wanted to know.

- "I'm not sure, after several hours of dancing; Mavis and you told me that you were going to go out to... do "couple things". But after a while I began to hear screams from outside, and people were shouting that there were fools attacking people".

There was silence in the car, Jonny began to remember that after leaving the tent he and Mavis went to a quiet part of town, climbed onto a roof and started kissing but he didn´t remember anything else. Santi continued the story.

"I walked to the place where people were fleeing and I saw that there were some bodies on the floor. I didn´t see you so I went into one of the alleys to search for you..."

Mavis wasn´t giving too much attention Santi's story but hearing this last part made the memories returned to her. They were kissing on a roof but a pleasant smell stopped them when they arrived. They were looking at each other but they knew that their minds were in another place, and for a moment they wanted to run but eventually instincts took control and down below the roof they saw that there was a group of drunks fighting and one of them was bleeding from the mouth. Her memories clouded again.

- "So... What happened?"

- "Let's say that when I found you, you weren´t were ... different, red eyes and large fangs, but luckily you fled instead of attacking."

- "Santi, I appreciate your help, but you should go, I don't want you to get hurt." Jonny knew he was right.

- "I will not leave you at this time and also couldn´t if I wanted."

- "What do you mean?"

- "When you were fleeing there were two armed men pointing to you... I know that you are immune to normal bullets but if you get hit in the heart it is fatal so I knocked them before they could shoot; now everyone should know that I helped you. After that I thought that the first thing to do was to inform Drac about what happened before going to find you."

Jonny and Mavis were horrified to hear that, after putting their friend in danger he also couldn´t return until everything was resolved, something that was still far away. Finally they reached the hotel; the only ones who received them were the armor guards.

- "Where is everybody?" Mavis couldn´t see anyone, even her family wasn´t there.

- "Mr. Dracula ordered us to help the guests use the secret tunnels, now we are the only ones at the hotel". Mavis was surprised, even her uncles were gone but she knew her father had his methods to convince people.

- "Well, that's good, nobody is in danger should now wait for dad." Jonny and Mavis embraced and entered the hotel.

**I know that for English readers this language can be a little simple after reading stories fromwallaceb, Sondardo, VampireGirlWithTheFangyFangs and others. I really think that I am a noob writer, but I really don't care, I will continue writing this fic until the end for you. Out of curiosity I want you to know that I am only 16 and that is why I can write advanced my group of friends I am the only one who usually reads books so I really feel like the "special" guy. Enjoy the next chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Return of the hunter.

**"Did you like the book? You will only know it if when you close it you feel like you´ve just lost a friend." It's a shame that I don´t know who said this phrase but certainly I have felt it a few times. Here is the next chapter of war between worlds.**

In the hotel silence reined, armorswere standing guard in the walls, Santi was thinking or just lounging by the busy day in the dining room and Mavis and Jonny were in the room waiting for Dracula.

- "Jonny, he has been more than an hour, why so long? He can be injured..." Mavis was very worried and kept thinking about her father, he could also suffer because of her and Jonny. She wanted to keep talking but Jonny covered her mouth with his hand.

- "Easy, we're talking about your father, the great Count Dracula,I am sure he will be back shortly." As much to say that, Jonny knew that Drac would have difficulties in getting rid of his pursuers.

- "Yes, but ... what are we going to do? Although my father was free of them, they will eventually find the hotel and then…game over... it will be like my mother." Tears began to fall down her cheek, while she looked at Jonny sadly and hugged him.

- "Whatever happens, I will never let anything hurt you." Mavis looked at him with a smile.

A half an hour passed until someone opened the door, it was Santi.

- "Hello, how are you going? I fell asleep in the dining room and I just woke up, is Drac here?"

- "No, not yet, in a few hours the sun will rise and that makes me uneasy."

- "Maybe we could go out to look for ...? Santi was interrupted by a voice from behind.

- "That will not be necessary." Dracula came through the window and returned to human form.

- "Dad!" Mavis hugged her father with all her strength but withdrew when he saw a bullet wound in his stomach that seemed to heal but she was still worried. "Are you okay? What happened to the humans?"

- "I distracted them but I forget that humans no longer used tridents, I let my guard down and that was when someone shot me." Mavis was watching her father's wound, it was almost healed, she had heard of these modern human weapons and the massacres that occurred because of them in the human world took it like a joke, how can 60,000,000 people die in only six years, but now she saw the severity of these weapons. "But now it is all over, the fact is that they left, saying things that the police will take care or it was something that did not concern them."

A great joy ran through the three youths, at the end everything was solved, Dracula even give a little smile to see that the hotel was safe from destruction.

- "Anyway, Mavis, Jonny because of you I had to evacuate the hotel and that's not good publicity... and even worse, the humans would have come here and burned everything, so starting from today you will follow a hard workout to prevent thirst. I passed through it centuries ago and now you will do it."

Mavis and Jonny looked at each other and was going to be hard but they would do anything just to fix their mistake. Meanwhile, Santi was sitting very relaxed at the thought that the hotel was safe. Deep down he realized that this was his fault, he knew that he incited Jonny and Mavis to drink that night so he was wrong…he still feared the wrath of Dracula so knowing that all was now solved he preferred secrecy.

- "And what is that ... training?" Mavis asked curiously, she had read something like that in her father´s books but not with interest.

- "Well ... the first phases are the simplest but also the most are tied with chains so that the vampire can´t move while he stands in front of a glass filled with human seems simple but it is a tough psychological test for the vampire." Dracula didn´t like the idea of tying up his daughter and her future husband but he knew their bloodlust had reached a critical state and therefore they had to sacrifice. "But before that..." Dracula took out an adorned box and handed it to Mavis. She looked at it strangely and opened it, inside there were a nice pair of gold rings with a blood red ruby in the center of them. "Congratulations Mavy - Wavy, I thought that for this year this was the best gift possible, for you and for Johnny."

Mavis and Jonny looked at them puzzled, they were precious.

- "Wow Drac, this…this is wonderful, really thanks." Johnny took one of them and placed it on his finger, then took the other and put it on Mavis' finger with more finesse. She looked at him with shining blue eyes.

- "Thanks Dad!After all that has happened I expected that you would forget my birthday." Tears of joy ran down her cheeks and she took Johnny´s hand kissing him.

There was a short silence, after Santi got up and started to say something.

- "I'm so glad everything went well, but now I should a human still staying in the hotel certainly does not help to ease the tension so..."

- "What?!I know that these days weren´t perfect but that doesn´t mean you have to go, I'm sure my father doesn´t care if you stay at least a few days, and…you said that you could not return to civilization for a while." Everyone looked at Drac as if they were waiting for an answer, and he gave a sigh and nodded.

- "Then I would love to stay longer, continuing to enjoy this place." Santi liked the idea of enjoying this place safely.

It was a very happy time but suddenly an armor came running into the room, appearing more concerned than usual.

- "Lord, Lord, some humans are trying to enter the castle, they are armed."

All became worried, and quickly ran to the entrance of the castle to see what was happening. After going there, there were several armors shattered and scattered on the floor and among them there was a group of 10 humans, but they weren´t normal humans, these ones wore protections and they seemed like warriors, and they had every variety of weapon, most carrying knives and swords but there were some who had guns.

- "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE?" Dracula was now angry and his eyes were red but he knew that they could only be hunters, the last time he saw them was at the death of his wife.

- "Let us present ... my name is Von Drak and these are my companions and I think you can imagine why we're here."

- "Yeah, yeah I know and I command you to leave this place before someone gets badly hurt."

- "I'm afraid that's not possible, you see we have been looking for you for a century and now we finally have found commotion the other night made it very easy to find you, the three vampires and the traitor who thinksmonsters are good people."

- "What?It is true the other night was…intense but believe me when I say that these who you call monsters are better than many people I know." The three vampires looked at Santi and realized that his words were sincere which pleased them.

- "Well, it's a shame that you must now die." In less than a second Von Drak pulled a revolver from his jacket and shot in Santi´s chest.

The three vampires watched in horror as boy's body fell to the ground while Von Drak and his companions laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Doom or salvation.

Santi fell to the ground with a bullet mark on his chest, it had almost hit his heart but the wound was still mortal.

- "NOOOOOO!" Jonny and Mavis screamed in unison while Dracula was looking down on the hunters, especially Von Drak.

Mavis knelt beside the body with tears on her cheeks.

- "This is our fault; we should never have left the hotel." But something caught her attention; it was a beat, a beat of Santi's heart. "He's still alive ...!" She screamed looking at Jonny.

- "Take him away, I got this..." Dracula said disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke to appear behind one of the hunters so there was no time to react taking a big hit from Drac sending him to hit a wall. He didn´t move, if he was dead or alive it didn´t matter, the case was that he wouldn´t bother anyone anymore. Dracula turned to the other 9 humans that were beginning to prepare their weapons to attack.

Jonny and Mavis took Santi's body inside the hotel. He was placed on a table and a piece of cloth was placed around the wound. Again Jonny and Mavis were smelling the sweet perfume that had caused this, but attacking someone who was dying and who was also a friend was enough to calm their nerves; however it was difficult to ignore their primal instincts.

- "We must go back and help Dad to defend the hotel."

- "No, we will only disturb him, he will have to worry for us and nothing can distract him." Jonny and Mavis approached one of the windows and saw that there were four bodies on the ground but Dracula was badly wounded. The weapons the hunters had used silver so Drac could not regenerate. They were still, and looked like they were talking so they sharpened their ears to hear better.

- "So this is the dreaded Count Dracula, I expected much more from someone like you but you fought with honor so I will give your daughter and her puppet who was once human a quick death."

- "Do not touch my daughter, over my dead body." Now Dracula's eyes were redder than usual and his claws and teeth were twice normal.

- "Should you wish to die." With a wave of his hand 10 hunters appeared from the shadows carrying all kinds of weapons.

Mavis and Jonny watched in horror.

- " I don't care if we disturb him, we can´t leave him to his fate." Jonny looked at her and he knew it was useless but nodded.

In turn they were surprised to see Santi sitting at the table thoughtfully.

- "You really think to go, its suicide." The words were barely able to leave his mouth and the few he did with little force.

- "We know but we will not leave him alone." Jonny said seriously looking at Santi.

- "I'm not saying that, even being vampires you aren´t enough strong."

Jonny and Mavis looked at him for a moment, deep down, they knew he was right.

- "When vampires are in dangerous situations ... we are stronger."

- "And yet look how your father is doing." Santi interrupted and pulled a knife out of his pants making a cut on his hand and blood started coming out. "If you really want to win you must drink my blood it´s the only way to gain your true powers."

In normal cases Jonny and Mavis would refuse but it was an extreme situation and just watching the crimson liquid made them crazy, without even saying a word they came to him and began to suck the blood which didn´t stop springing from his hand. Over time they began to notice Santi's heart begin to slow down quickly so they stopped and walked away.

- "I am not asking you to refrain, only to concentrate your powers to our enemies." That was all he could say before fainting, he was safe but now he just needed to rest.

Mavis and Jonny looked at one another, their eyes were red but in the center the pupils looked like a reptile, their fangs were three times larger and now they had claws. They knew they were ready so they ran to the encounter with Dracula.

Arriving Dracula was lying on the ground motionless with a pool of blood around him, he was still alive but he was very weak, Von Drak was probably laughing at his side. There were still 12 hunters but it would be very difficult to defeat them.

- "Mavis." Dracula had never seen his daughter like this. "What happened?"

There was no answer as Von Drak started talking.

- "So you released the demon that you bear inside ... well that will make combat more interesting."

Jonny was calm, angry but calm as Mavis was ready to attack with hatred filling her face.

- "Get away from my father son of a bitch." Her voice wasn´t the same as Dracula remembered.

- " The only monster here is you, and your father... you aren´t going to survive."

Von Drak pointed his gun at Drac, who could not move. It seemed to be the end.

**Ok guys, here's the end of chapter 8, there is only one more chapter for remaining for translation and for now, THANKS for all the readers and specially for Wallaceb who is helping me by beta-reading my chapters and Sondardo for all his reviews, I recommended you to read their latest stories, Monstrous Wedding (Wallaceb) and Devotion (Sondardo). Oh, and another person, COnnORfanBOY1 who is helping me with the sequel of war between worlds. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Salvation and blood.

Dracula closed his eyes; it seemed that his end was near. There was a shot but Dracula did not feel anything. Finally, he opened his eyes and found Jonny grabbing Von Drak´s arm so strongly that he had diverted the shot into the floor. Dracula couldn´t believe his eyes, Jonny was seriously looking at him with red eyes. "What happened to the funny man that he used to be?" Dracula thought.

- "What the… nobody is so fast." Von Drak pulled a knife with his left hand as the other was caught by the vampire, but Jonny dodged and grabbed his other arm so he was now completely immobile. "But, what are you?" Jonny looked at him with malice.

- "Your worst nightmare." Then Jonny gripped him and threw him against a wall so hard that it made a hole rendering him immobile and bleeding.

A hunter attacked Johnny armed with a silver knife but something stopped him. Jonny turned and saw that Mavis had beaten the man in the chest so hard that she fractured several ribs causing him to spit blood.

- "There are only 10 more, it´s a shame now that I am beginning to have fun." Mavis said as Dracula looked at his daughter with horror. He knew better than nobody that drinking blood would change her but he could not believe that this…was his daughter.

Two of the hunters took guns and pointed towards Mavis but quickly, she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke and attacked the hunters from behind. Mavis slapped one of them sending him flying, the other tried to protect himself with his hands but she was stronger and with only a single blow she knocked him out. Now blood was covering her hands.

- "Delicious." She said as she licked her fingers. This was too much for Dracula who saw his daughter became a real monster.

- "Johnny, you have to stop her..." He did not finish the sentence because near him was there was only a red cloud as Jonny was knocking out two hunters who were on his way…unfortunately.

There were still six but this was not a battle, this was a massacre. One of the few hunters who was still in battle position hit Johnny but this was countered and he knocked him only with a butt. While Mavis had pounced on another hunter who did not see her coming until she bit him in the neck causing him to scream in pain.

The other four hunters were horrified, threw down their weapons and began to run but one of them slipped and fell under the watchful eye of the vampires. Jonny's eyes were no longer red, despite being the youngest as he had greater control over his instincts, however Mavis gleefully watched as human crawled to escape from her. He begged for his life, swearing on all the saints that he was only following orders but none of that mattered to Mavis in that state, only interested in his blood so she grabbed him and raised him from the ground. Mavis reviled her fangs ready to take a pleasure in the moment but something grabbed her arm which made her to throw away the poor man who began to flee in terror. Mavis turned to attack who had dared to interrupt her. To her surprise it was her father who had barely lifted to stop her, she expected to see sad eyes but what she saw was far less than expected. His eyes were full of fear, fear of her…she moved her face to stop seeing those eyes but now she was staring at Johnny who was seeing her with the same eyes, it broke her heart making her eyes return to their natural blue.

- "Dad!" Mavis hugged him with several tears falling from her cheeks. "I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry, I could not control myself." Dracula put her hair behind her ear.

- "Easy, now it's all over my dear."

Jonny approached the couple and hugged his fiancée.

- "I think not." Everyone looked back and saw that although he had been hurt he managed to take an explosive (probably C-4) and in the other hand he had a detonator. "I don´t care if I die, but I'll be happy if I return you to the hell from which you came from."

The three vampires could not do anything, Dracula was wounded and Jonny and Mavis had already lost their increased powers and watched in horror as Von Drak was about to press the button. But that did not happen…he fell to the floor! He dropping the explosive and the detonator. They didn´t know what had happened but they were surprised to see from behind one of the armor guard, this one was the one who warmed them one hour ago. A smile crossed their faces; they have never been so glad that one of those unwelcome armor appeared.

- "Sorry sir, but I stayed out of mind knowing that I will only..."

It just finished as Mavis had thrown herself over and was hugging him.

- "Thanks for saving us..." Jonny said approaching them.

- "I will double your salary for this, and thank you." Dracula said.

- "Thank you sir." The armor turned to Mavis and Johnny and said quietly. "How he is going to double my salary if he doesn´t pay me?" Mavis and Jonny just laughed.

- "Dad, what are we gonna do with this?" Mavis said looking at the body of Von Drak who was unconscious.

- "He deserves worse but there has been enough spilled blood for today so I will only erase his memory but first I have to ask him a few things about his crew." Jonny looked at Mavis and certainly he deserved worse but there had been a lot of death. "And then we have to fix this mess ... we can say to the guests that it was just a gas leak, ok?

Jonny and Mavis nodded.

**Sorry for the wait as I have been a Little busy this week, ok this is the last chapter of the Spanish version but I have changed a few thinks to prepare it for the sequel. About it, the first chapter of it will not be mine, Connor is writing it for me (I will explain why in the next chapter) but he told me that he would have no internet in a few days so I don´t know when I will add it. **


End file.
